Battle in the mountain Save the girls!
by ms. silliness
Summary: A bit of romance, a bit of crazy fiance situations, a bit of adventure. Good ol' Ranma 1/2 style fun! Except this time our beloved couple is on the sidelines as Ryoga and Ukyo take center stage.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I am usually a comedy girl, but decided to try my hand at some romantic/adventurish stuff for a change. So I hope you all enjoy, don't worry the first chapter is just setting the stage, there will be adventure and fun down the road. So read on, and yes those things that seem kinda funny are meant to be...so laugh on!

I'm not an angsty person, so I apologize to all you realists as I simply ignored it :) I have tried to keep characters mostly true. This story takes place about two years after the show ended.

Okay so admittedly the battle in the mountain is later...but the title seemed so fitting!

That being said I do not own Ranma 1/2.

Battle of the mountain! Let's save the girls!

Chapter 1

Ukyo took a big gulp of the horrible brown liquid, and coughed as it burned all the way down. "Ugh!" She looked at the label in disgust, remembering the upbeat foreigners who had given it to her that day in the restaurant.

"Whiskey" she mused, "awful stuff" before taking another gulp. She stood and stumbled her way down the stairs, already less stable then she ought to have been. It had been a long day after all. She winced as her eyes burned threateningly. "Don't be such a wuss Ukyo!" She chided as she made her way to the door. A blast of cool spring air greeted her and she shivered, dress flowing around her. "Why did I do it?" She wondered out loud, just as another sound interupted her thoughts.

"Where the hell am I now!"

She smiled a little at the familiar voice, and stepped out into the street just as the lost boy appeared around a corner.

"Hey! Ryoga!" She waved to him and he walked over confusion written on his face. All at once understanding dawned.

"Ukyo, I almost didn't recognize you. Why are you dressed like a g...like that?" He quickly corrected earning a glare, but avoiding a giant spatula to the head.

"Had a thing." She mumbled vaguely.

"Come in, looks like rain." She offered with a wave of her hand.

He looked warily at the sky, then at her weighing his options. "Well...if its not too much trouble..."

"I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem sugar." She laughed, suddenly finding the whole situation hilarious. "Come on, you don't wanna spend the night as a pig!" She chuckled and then clapped a hand over her mouth as his eyes widened.

"What!...You knew!" He spluttered, face turning a brilliant red.

"Of course I knew! I'm not stupid!" She ushered him in waving her arm so enthusiastically she lost her balance and fell. She started laughing so hard she could feel tears running down her face, which reminded her of why she had been drinking in the first place, and to her great horror the laughter turned to sobs.

"Ukyo, whats wrong?!" He helped her stand, and there was such an honest look of worry on his face she sobered instantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tipsy."

He looked at her searchingly. "Why?"

The question was so abrupt and serious it caught her completely off guard, and for some reason she found herself answering. "Well because I...I uh did something really stupid...and I feel horrible." She looked at the floor wringing her hands.

"Well, I guess you better tell me about it." He said finally in an ironic kind of voice.

She looked up then in surprise. "What...really?"

"Hnn." He nodded, face solemn.

"Ok." She said quietly, and led the way up the stairs.

"You're right, I hate being a pig." He grumbled taking off his back pack and sitting down beside her. His eyes lighted on the partially empty bottle.

She snickered, "you are pretty cute that way!"

He glared at her, then his expression softened "So, what did you do?"

She looked at him then grabbed the bottle taking another generous swig for courage, before offering it to him. He took a drink and grinned appreciatively, then motioned for her to begin.

"Well, Ranma and Akane were supposed to get married today...and I had a brilliant idea." She stopped.

"I can't say I'm surprised." He said wrily after a long pause.

"Well..." She paused again, then it all came tumbling out. "I thought inviting Shampoo and then picking a fight with her would be enough to stop it, but I didn't think that she would think to bring Kuno, and Kodachi, and Mousse, and Cologne, and every other freakin crazy person in Nerima, and it got out of hand. And then Shampoo and me got in a real fight and broke down two walls and the second floor of the house caved in, and...and some people got hurt." She paused not daring to look up, "and the worst part is...well...I think I did it out of habit! I mean, I've known for a long time who he would pick, and she would be the right choice, but twelve years of practice makes habits hard to break." She took a long moment of silence as fat tears began to roll down her cheeks again. " They were my friends, and I let them down. They'll never forgive me." She whispered the last part accidentally.

"I bet they will." Ryoga said finally.

She started, "No they won't, and I'll deserve it."

"Why don't you try apologizing and find out."

She jumped, "apologize?"

His eye twitched, "its not that bad! And whats more you owe it to them."

"You're right." She answered in a quiet voice.

"What about you, how come you didn't try anything." She accused.

He laughed taking another healthy drink, and she realized that his smile was genuine for once. He pulled a crumbled card from his pocket, "I got lost." He shrugged, "I'm done with that anyway, what kind of love would I have if I hurt someone I care for simply because they didn't pick me. Anyway, I've been wondering for a while if I was really in love with Akane, or if I just glommed onto her because she was kind to me. I haven't experienced a lot of kindness in my life, it was a nice change."

Ukyo stared at him open mouthed for a minute and then the tears began to fall again. "Damn whiskey." She muttered through them.

"What, what did I say, don't cry Ukyo!" He begged in obvious distress.

She waved him off, "It's not you sugar." She blurted out, alchohol making the words fly out. "Its me! I was thinking about how I haven't been a very good friend. Of all people, I should have been, because I know what its like to be alone!"

"But Ukyo, you are a good friend." He said a little slowly.

"No I'm not, I always use you for my idiotic plans."

"Thats alright, I was always happy to oblige in case you didn't notice. And anyway, no one else ever even noticed me."

"That hardly makes it right!"

"Its still nice not to be forgotten. How about all the times you've fed me, or fixed me up? No one else ever did."

She smiled at that. "You know Ryoga, maybe its just the whiskey...it makes everything seem so clear..."

"Yeah, it does." He said smiling with one fang poking out, while shaking the nearly empty bottle.

She giggled, "You," she pointed, "You're always the one saving my sorry ass. Everyone else always left me behind, saying 'aww its just Ucchan, she'll be fine.' But when I really need help, you always show up. Have I ever said thankyou?"

"Huh?" He answered in a daze.

She giggled again, and had a sudden idea. "What are you thinking Ucchan." She thought.

"What _are_ you thinking." He said after a moment.

"Damn, I said that out loud."

He snickered.

Then she smiled dangerously, making him inch toward the far end of the couch.

She scooted closer.

"W..what..." He stammered, as she moved closer still.

Then, aided by the liquor, she jumped forward and kissed him soundly.

"Thanks." She slurred, then suddenly found herself enveloped by his impossibly strong arms. He kissed her back passionately catching her completely off guard. She quickly lost track of everything else as she desperately returned the kiss, hands tangling in his thick hair of their own volition.

Suddenly he stopped and stood dropping her on the couch. "I..I think...m..maybe we...I mean, I don't want you...to do something you'll regret..."

Her upset at the interuption was quickly replaced with a powerful fondness for the sweet stuttering boy trying so hard to be honorable. Maybe it was the whiskey...

"Maybe I better go." He said quickly while trying to stand and shoulder his pack.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, it was my fault...and, for the record, I've never regreted anything I've done with you." She turned bright red, clamping a hand over her mouth.

He smiled shyly as he lost his balance and had to catch himself on a wall, leaving a handprint and spiderweb cracks. "Oh...sorry Ukyo." He said sadly looking at the damage.

She began to laugh, feeling suddenly like everything was as it should be. "It's alright sugar... I was just trying to say thankyou by the way." She said quietly after another minute.

"Oh, well...I guess... I'll have to help you out more often then." He mumbled going red in the face.

She blushed with a smile thinking that maybe she really had been a fool all along. "Come on back, you don't have to leave." She said shyly glancing outside in time to see a flash of lightning against the sheeting rain.

He wavered.

"Come on already, if you think I'm gonna let you go out in that you're mistaken!" She commanded marching, or rather zigzagging over to grab his arm and lead him back to his seat. But when she touched him, instead of innocently leading him to the couch as intended, she just stood there frozen with desire. She looked in his deep eyes lost for a moment, wondering if he was man enough to see what she was certain was written across her face. Before she could shake herself from the trance he suddenly grabbed her with his powerful arms crushing her against himself as he kissed her again. She was only too happy to oblige, eagerly wrapping herself around him.

His strong hands travelled down her back, and once or twice she gasped in pain as he accidently squeezed or touched her too roughly. He was so strong after all, but she knew he would never purposely hurt her. She hugged him tighter, trying to match his strength and moaning with delight as he ran his hand along her waist and over the curve of her hip.

She glanced around, and wondered vaguely when she had lost her dress even as she found herself tossing aside his well worn yellow shirt. The feeling of his warm powerful body against her skin made her ache in ways she never imagined. He stopped again for a moment, hands lingering on her waist unwilling to let her go.

"Ukyo, I think...I mean are you sure we..."

She kissed him again "Of course I'm sure you jackass, how else do you think you got this far."

His eyes smoldered and he smiled showing in no uncertain terms that he understood.

Ukyo woke with a strange mix of contentment, hangover, and dread. Feeling herself caught in the vicelike grip of Ryoga, strangely enough did not bother her a bit. She wondered how she ought to react. After all, normally she would have spatulated him, but she felt a strange tangle of fondness, friendship, and now desire, where before had been mainly annoyance and commaradery. The other issue filled her with dread, apologies were not her forte and she feared the scorn that she so well deserved. She pretended to be strong and unaffected by what others thought of her, but in truth a lifetime as a loner and misfit had made her all the more susceptible to being deeply hurt, and made her few friends all the more precious.

He stirred tightening his crushing grip for a moment and squeezing the air out of her, before suddenly releasing her with a quick intake of breath.

She gasped catching her breath, then chuckled. "It's alright sugar, I don't have my spatula." She sat up blushing a little at her nakedness, made the more obvious by the sunlight streaming through the window. She turned to look at him putting on her most mischievous smile, "and just for the record, you can do that to me anytime."

She turned quickly so he wouldn't see her cheeks blazing at her own audacity. 'whats the matter with you kounjii!' She thought glad to be sober enough this time not to voice it out loud. She flung a leg over the side to stand up, and was promptly pulled back into the bed to be nearly smothered by the eternally lost boys passionate affections.

Ukyo took a deep breath and lifted her arm, she hesitated hand raised until Ryoga cleared his throat beside her. She steeled herself and knocked loudly three times. Staring straight ahead she mentally prepared herself to be turned away. After a moment Kasumi opened the door, gracious as ever. "Why Ukyo and Ryoga," she said without hesitation, "what can I do for you?"

Ukyo looked up at the lost boy for a moment, he simply nodded to her in affirmation.

"Can I come in and say something, to everyone?" She finally asked quietly with her eyes cast down.

Kasumi broke into an even larger smile as if she understood exactly what was happening. "Well of course you can. Everyone has just sat down for breakfast, what perfect timing." She ushered them in.

"Look who has come over everyone." Kasumi beamed sweetly, "Ukyo would like to say something."

Ranma grunted as he continued to eat like there was no tomorrow, Akane raised a curious eyebrow, Nabiki muttered "well she's got a lotta nerve." not very quietly, and Soun Tendo politely set aside his utensils looking up expectantly.

Ukyo waited a little too long, and recieved a nudge in the ribs from her moral support. She sighed deeply, then stood up straight. "I am sorry!" She said a little too loudly, causing Ranma to choke and Nabiki to drop her cup. "Well that was unexpected."

"Really," Ukyo continued, "it was wrong what I did, and I want to make it right." After a long silence she dared to look around, and was taken aback by the smiles on everyones faces...well except the Panda who held up a sign saying "good girl."

Akane stood up then and walked over to Ukyo and utterly surprised her by giving her a big hug. "Thanks Ukyo, it means a lot to hear you say that. I forgive you."

Ranma jumped up and nearly bowled them over joining in. "Thats right Ucchan forgiven!"

Kasumi clapped in delight, "Oh they're such good friends."

Ukyo hastily wiped away a tear in the midst of the hugging. "Thanks guys."

The rest of the morning was spent in picking up rubble and cleaning the grounds, but to everyone it felt less like a punishment, and more like a happy gathering. Every few minutes Ranma would say something stupid, and Akane would pull out her mallet and destroy something that had just been set right in her quest to make her fiance pay. Then Kasumi would show up with food or drink and lean her head to the side and say "Oh how sweet." Once Ryoga smiled shyly at Ukyo, as he easily lifted a broken section of wall and her insides twisted in the most confusing and wonderful way.

Ukyo found herself working alongside Akane more often then not, and was surprised just how much she enjoyed the short haired girls company when she let herself. Sometime after lunch she noticed the lost boy had gone missing, and smiled shaking her head. She went home that night exhausted, and slept soundly feeling strangely peaceful and happy, as she prepared for the busy morning and hungry customers ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided I like the idea of Akane and Ukyo as friends, because without the rivalry they really ought to get along great. They are both violent and somewhat sensible...

I used a little poetic excerpt from the poet George Meredith, as poetry is not really my forte and I required a short Ryoga monologue.

I do not own Ranma 1/2, I just wanted the story to keep going.

Chapter 2

Ukyo mercilessly scrubbed the last bit of grease from the grill, then stood back surveying her work with a smile. With a deep sigh she looked around her empty restaurant. The sun was warm and bright filtering through the windows, it was the kind of day when everyone went to the beach or on a picnic with their family or friends, and business had been non existent. She picked up her mop to scrub the floor a second time just to keep from going crazy with boredom, when her door opened.

"Hello! Welcome!" She yelled a little to exuberently.

"Hey Ucchan!" Came the friendly reply from the short haired girl who had once been her nemesis.

Ukyo smiled, "Hey there Akane. What brings you here, hungry?"

She shook her head with a smile, "No thanks. I was just wandering around town and thought I'd stop and say hello."

"Well I'm glad you did. I haven't had a customer all day and I'm about to go crazy! It's almost enough to make me miss school."

Akane chuckled, "You're not alone, I think I was the only person in the shops today." She reached into her bag and pulled out a tin of star candy. "Hold out your hand."

She poured a little pile of the colorful stars into Ukyo's hand.

"Thanks!" Ukyo said popping one in her mouth.

"I got this too." She pulled out a magazine giggling.

"What is it?" Ukyo asked as she and the short haired girl sat down at a table.

"One of the magazines the other girls were always reading in school. I never actually looked at one, and decided I was curious."

"Teen miss huh?" Ukyo lifted an eyebrow, and both girls burst out in laughter. "Lets read it, I've always wondered what they were about too, never had time to read one."

Akane perused the first few pages reading out loud, "How to make guys want you...Quiz to find your perfect soul mate...Perfect gorgeouse eye make up...my most embarassing moment...hmm lets read that."

Ukyo chuckled, "they were worse bimboes then I gave them credit for."

Akane laughed. " Hmm, embarassed in the bistro...I was on a date with the cutest guy in school and brought my adorable little puppy along because I couldn't bear to leave him at home with my stupid brother. We were having a great time and everything was perfect, he leaned over to kiss me and my puppy farted really loud! My date got a really grossed out look on his face, and I explained that it was just my dog but I could tell he didn't believe me. He took me home, and never called again."

Akane was laughing until she looked up. "Ukyo! What's wrong?!"

Ukyo was horror struck, tears rolled freely down her cheeks. "I...I don't know!" She gasped out.

"What is it, you can tell me." The short haired girl put her arms around her friend.

Ukyo looked at her in utter confusion, "the dog, I...I feel bad for it! But I don't know why!" The situation was so ridiculous and Akane's look of perfect confusion was so priceless that the tears abruptly turned to guffaws of laughter so infectious the other girl was laughing again too in no time.

They sat giggling and reading the magazine for a while longer until the door swung open again.

"Hey Ucchan! There you are Akane, I've been lookin for you." The pigtailed boy said flopping himself down on a chair. "What're you two reading?"

The girls both looked at each other and giggled.

"Look Ranma, we found the perfect outfit for you." Akane showed him a photo of a red haired model posing in a light green dress.

He gave them an offended look, "man, thats not funny."

"She does kinda look like you though." Ukyo said standing up. "So what'll it be Ranchan, you must be hungry."

A while later the two left and Ukyo was alone once more. She finally decided to give up and close the shop after waiting another hour. She was just turning off the lights when there was a knock. She rushed over to open the door, after all one customer was better then none.

"Ryoga!"

"Hey Ukyo." He said shyly.

She jumped at him engulfing him in a hug. "I missed you jackass! Where have you been?!"

"umm...I don't really know."

"I didn't really figure you would." She said smiling.

"Where are all your customers?" He said looking around.

She detatched herself, blushing a little at her overly affectionate behavior. "It's been a slow day."

He nodded absently, fidgeting with with a strap from his pack. She could tell he wanted to say something, and was suddenly afraid that he might be regretting his actions all those weeks ago.

"Spit it out sugar, I can tell you want to say something."

He jumped warily eyeing the giant spatula strapped on her back. "Umm...I've been thinking... that I uh..didn't behave very well, b..before.." his cheeks were blazing as he valiantly stuttered on. "and..um..."

"and..." Ukyo repeated dangerously, after a long pause.

"And I uh was wondering, if maybe, if you want I mean...I could take you out sometime, be...because your g..great Ukyo, and I want to treat you...right."

She broke into a smile.

"That would be really nice. You had me worried there for a minute, I thought you were gonna break up with me!"

"What! I'd never! I'd have to be a complete moron to do that."

That earned him her most brilliant smile, and she was happy to see the one he flashed her in return was genuine. He really is a cutie, she thought affectionately.

"Want to go somewhere now? I gotta get out of here." She offered brightly.

He smiled brightly, obviousely pleased. "Yeah lets."

"Wait here a minute while I change." She bounded off, then had a thought and ran back. "Sit down and don't wander off!"

He laughed lowering his backpack to the floor and obediently sitting in a chair.

Ukyo sank into the cushioned seat relaxing immediately. She leaned on her old friend feeling glad to have him back, however long or short his stay ended up being. Someone was squeezing between the row behind them foretold by the grunts and apologies erupting from that area. Ukyo yelped as something cold splashed on her shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it buster!" She yelled standing and brandishing her fist.

The man glanced at her and broke into a wicked smile. "Well hey there cutie, what are you doing here by yourself."

"Excuse me?!" She countered as her eye twitched violently, "you must be blind and stupid if you can't see..." She trailed off as she heard a grunt, and looked down to see a very angry little black piglet on Ryoga's seat. She sighed, then turned back to the troublesome fellow, "I'll deal with you later."

"I look forward to it girlie." He said suggestively as he sat down.

Ukyo found herself reaching for her spatula, which of course she had left at home, when a small black whirlwind flew at the interloper, viciously biting and kicking. Her anger quickly dissapated as the jerk attempted unsuccesfully to fend off the adorable creature, and she gathered up the clothes from the seat beside her.

"Come on P-chan." She commanded and the little piglet stopped abruptly with a snort, turned around, and jumped into her arms, leveling a last warning grunt in the man's direction. "Lets fix you up, we'll take care of him later." She made sure she spoke loudly enough to be heard.

Ukyo stood at the bathroom doors for a long time debating whether to use the mens, or womens. She shrugged and walked into the men's bathroom, strode casually to the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Hey, how ya doing?" She said in her friendliest voice when a man using the urinal noticed her. "It's filthy in here." she commented absently looking around.

"Buka." came a noise from her arms. The piglet was eyeing her strangely.

"What?! Would you prefer the womens restroom?"

He squeaked and snorted in surprise, shaking his head fervently.

"I didn't think so. Oh, there. It's hot now." She put him in the sink and strode out of the bathroom, greeting a fellow who was walking in, and chuckled when she heard the yelp of surprise from the men behind her.

Just then the man who caused all the trouble in the first place walked up. "Fancy meeting you here beautiful. How about you come sit by me, I'll show you a good time." He leered.

"Not a chance." She said rolling up a sleeve.

The slightly dishevelled and damp lost boy appeared suddenly with a crash, leaving crumbling plaster and bits of wall behind him. Right next to the door.

"You." He glared at the man, "leave her alone!"

The man, who was rather large and muscled, looked the other up and down raising an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about it?" He sneered, causing an ironic fanged smile to appear on the lost boys face.

One swift punch, and the jerk was lying unconscious against the opposite, swiftly crumbling wall.

"Hey! What'd you do that for! You could have held back a little!" Ukyo yelled chiding.

"I..I did." He stuttered nervously, lifting an arm to scratch at his head while his cheeks blazed. "Sorry Ukyo."

The wall crumbled the rest of the way revealing the girls restroom, full of preening females fighting for mirror space. There was a sudden chorus of shrieks.

Ukyo put a hand to her head and growled, "lets get outta here before they find out it was you." she mumbled grabbing his hand.

They walked out of the chaotic theatre, and down the sidewalk a ways.

"I'm really sorry Ukyo." He said quietly after a long silence, looking miserable.

She smiled, "it's alright sugar, it was kind of fun!"

He visibly perked up.

She slipped an arm into his, "I enjoy walking anyways, and the stars are so pretty tonight."

He nodded absently.

"What links are ours with orbs that are so resolutely far: The solitary asks, and they give radiance as from a shield: Still at the death of day, the seen, the unrevealed."

Ukyo glanced up at him smiling, then dropped his arm suddenly as a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Not now!' she thought as she ran away to puke behind a tree.

"Ukyo, are you ok? Where did you go?" She heard faintly behind her, but could not answer.

A few moments later when she had caught her breath, and after the heaving stopped she weakly stepped out from her hiding place, "please don't have wandered off." She grumbled to the wind as she looked around. "Stupid, stupid Ucchan! Leave the lost boy by himself." She searched, and searched but could not locate him. Finally feeling defeated she sat down on a bench and sighed.

Then it started to rain.

"Damn."

A group of wildly yapping dogs ran by, then an old woman brandishing a chefs knife. "Weird." Ukyo muttered. she did not know how long she sat as she was slowly soaked through. But suddenly there was a tapping sound on the bench beside her, and something was nudging her arm. She looked down and felt her heart lift.

"You actually found me!" She laughed weakly scooping the wet grunting piglet up, he appeared a little worse for wear. "I think it's time to go home."

He snorted twice in affirmation. She hugged the little piglet close as she walked.

"Are you alright Ukyo?"

The worry in his eyes was so intense she could not help but speak the truth, though she still played down the importance.

She smiled disarmingly, "It's nothing, sometimes I feel a little off thats all. Then it passes so quickly I forget it even happened."

"You mean you get sick like that often?"

"No! I mean, never. Until recently that is." She purposely didn't look his way as she hedged around the truth she had been avoiding. The truth that for some reason, she had not been quite well for a while.

"How long."

"I dunno, a couple months." She finally admitted.

His eyes flashed, "A couple months! Did you see the doctor? Something could be wrong!"

"Don't get so excited, its nothing." She said anger rising.

"I care about you Ukyo." He shouted fervently, and her anger quickly melted away.

She scooted a little closer and wrapped her arms around him, sighing contentedly when he hugged her back much too tightly. Or maybe she was actually gasping because the wind was knocked out of her, she couldn't be sure. Though she was certain she was happy to be there.

"I'll go see dr. Tofu tomorrow." She mumbled begrudgingly.

"Hey Ryoga..." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Wh..what?" He asked fearfully.

"Thanks." She smiled dangerously inching closer still.

He turned red, stuttering incoherently as she reached up to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yep I had to add Shampoo, you knew it was coming.

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 3

Ukyo nervousely drummed her fingers on her thigh. Dr. Tofu kindly looked on waiting.

"So I've been sick lately." She began lamely, unaccustommed to doctors unless she was too bloody and beat up to move, much less speak. She still wasn't quite certain how she had ended up here, other then the human wall standing outside the door blocking any means of escape.

He just sat there smiling patiently.

'I should be working, not wasting my time here.' She thought angrily. "Fine," She growled deciding to be honest. "Actually, it's a little worse then that." She muttered. "I've been throwing up once or twice, almost everday."

"For how long?"

She shrugged, "maybe two months, but I feel so much better afterwards I just forget about it and keep working."

"What else Ukyo?"

She paused barely willing to admit more. "I've been tired, really tired. I even fell asleep when my shop was open...twice."

She could tell he knew something and it made her nervous.

"Hows your balance?"

"Balance?!"

"Yes, balance."

"Well, actually...not so good now that you mention it."

"Hmm. Well I have an idea, but you might be offended if I'm wrong. So," he broke into a silly smile, "we'll test it first!" He stood and walked over to a cupboard pulling out a cup. "Bathroom's there, past Betty. Urinate in this cup and bring it back."

"What?!" She was becoming angry now.

"You heard me, run along now."

"But, can't you just tell me?!"

"Of course not, we have to be certain. Everything in the proper order!" He said with a smile.

"What the hell?! This is not what I agreed to!" She grumbled none to quietly on her way to the toilet.

A few minutes later she returned with burning cheeks, and set the cup down on the counter with a resounding thwack.

"Ah! Excellent, let's test the theory now shall we?" The doctor said good naturedly.

He pulled out a strip of paper and put it in the cup, "Now we wait exactly two minutes. Isn't science fun!"

She put her head in her hands and groaned, wondering what new tortures lay ahead.

"Times up!" He stated happily, "and the verdict is...positive! Congratulations Ukyo!"

"What? Why?"

"You are going to be a mother!"

"Wh..what? That can't be..." She trailed off.

"Yes it can, the paper doesn't lie!" He sat down across from her once more.

"But..." A big tear rolled down her cheek, and she wasn't sure if it was from worry, or moodiness, or even a little gladness. Her stomach was twisting in knots as she sat silent and perfectly stunned.

"You seem worried Ukyo."

"Huh." She glanced up almost having forgotten where she was. "Umm, I guess I'm surprised...and a little worried, I mean it's not like I have much family or anything to help."

"Ah. Well you have friends, and how about the father?"

"Yeah, I guess I do have them." She mumbled, feeling a glimmer of hope.

"It won't be easy, but I can promise you that it will be worth the trouble if you choose to keep it."

She looked up sharply, "what? no way! If you think I'm that kind of girl you're wrong buster! Family is too precious to waste, even if things are hard!"

He smiled with an approving nod, "good. Now to business!" He stood and began rifling through drawers.

A little while later she stepped out of the examination room with the doctor.

"No! No! Damn it!" She said angrily whipping her head around, "stupid ja..."

An old lady stepped in the door disrupting Ukyo's profanity.

"Hello doctor." The old woman smiled with a nod.

"Mrs. Akimoto, how nice to see you. I have a box for you... " He trailed off looking slightly baffled.

"A nice young man carried it to my house for me." She smiled sweetly, "I wanted to say thank you, is he here?"

Ukyo sighed, "I'll tell him for you m'am."

"Oh thankyou miss,"

The sound of yelling and bickering drowned out the old womans voice and the door burst open.

"Ah! My best customers! What happened this time Ranma?" The doctor said amiably ushering them in.

Akane rolled her eyes, "Kodachi knocked him off a building onto the concrete."

The doctor chuckled, "The fun never ends here in Nerima! Why it seems like yesterday it was Ukyo here causing all the trouble."

She glared at the comment.

"Oh Ukyo! I didn't see you there, are you alright." Akane asked sweetly.

"Yeah Ucchan, whats the matter?" Ranma asked curiousely.

She blushed bright red, "I'm fine, gotta go!" She said much to quickly with a huge fake grin and rushed past, not looking back at the stunned pair behind her.

"Is she ok doc?" She heard Ranma ask as she walked away.

"Yes, she is. Now what's wrong with _you_ exactly."

She sighed in relief then began to walk around town. 'The restaurant can wait,' she thought, 'gotta find that jackass.'

The weeks passed, and on one hot and miserable afternoon as Ukyo labored over her grill and crowded restaurant, she glanced across the street just in time to see the Nekohaten open its doors once more. She smiled a little, it might be interesting to talk to the crazy amazon again.

For the first time in...ever, she was actually glad to see a crowd of hungry customers walk into the other establishment. Her feet ached and she desperately wanted to sit down. She flipped the okonomiyaki with ease as always, adding the new orders as they rolled in without missing a beat, but she was succumbing slowly to exhaustion, something the peppy chef still couldn't get used to.

Finally she flipped one last order onto a plate, passed it to the customer, and heaved a sigh of relief.

"What wrong with you?"

Ukyo jumped. 'When did I sit down?' she wondered vaguely. "It's good to see you too Shampoo."

The purple haired girl huffed, "You no answer, and why you dress funny?"

Ukyo could feel her eye twitch, as she glanced down at her loose fitting red shirt. "You're just full of compliments today aren't you. For your information I'm just resting, and..." she hastily thought up a lie, "and I decided I needed some new clothes."

The amazon raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! My normal clothes don't fit right now, and it's none of your damn business!"

She laughed loud and obnoxious, "cross dresser getting fat, no more competition for airen!"

Ukyo shot up, spatula out. "What did you just call me! Fat?!"

"Aiyaa! you say first, Shampoo only repeat." She trilled parrying the spatula blow with a kick that nearly connected with Ukyo's stomach, but the brunette hopped easily aside.

"Stop!" She yelled. And slowly put her spatula away.

A look of utter confusion crossed Shampoo's face and she straightened. "What wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just forgot."

"You forget what?"

"I'm not supposed to fight right now." She gritted out red faced.

"Why not?!"

"None of your business ok!"

"Aiyaa! you get crazy while Shampoo gone." The purple haired girl got an evil glint in her eye. "So what Ranma think of new look?"

"Don't know, don't care." Ukyo replied flipping her hair over her shoulder and scrubbing at the grill.

"Whaaat?!"

Ukyo laughed outright, the look on Shampoo's face was priceless.

"You lie! You have secret plan! Tell Shampoo!"

"No plan. I just don't care anymore. I'm done wasting my life chasing my father's mistake."

"You tell truth?"

"I may be brilliant, and even sneaky at times, but I'm no liar!" Ukyo spat back waving her dirty rag in the amazons face, anger rising.

"Tsk tsk! Bad temper! Shampoo only ask!"

She went back to scrubbing, "yeah...ok, I shouldn't have yelled."

The hairs on the back of Ukyo's neck raised and she nervousely twisted her head, to see the purple haired girl so close she was almost touching.

"Gah! What's the matter with you Shampoo! Don't scare me like that!"

Shampoo smiled innocently for once. "You close shop and come to Nekohaten. Great grandmother feed you."

Ukyo had to catch herself on the counter as she literally fell backwards in surprise. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"We feed you, look too tired." The amazon slung an arm around the other as though the years of rivalry behind them had never existed, and quite literally dragged the stunned okonomiyaki chef out the door and across the street.

"Well well, what scheme are you two hatching today grandaughter." The ever monotone crone inquired.

"No scheme great grandmother. Cross dresser no more want airen."

"Truly?" The old crone spoke with only the tiniest hint of curiosity in her voice as she hopped over to eye the brunette.

"Tell me Ukyo, is it true?"

"What is this and interrogation." She said twitching in irritation.

"It is important to know the intentions of those whom have been enemies in the past."

She sighed, "it's true, I'm done. It was a little too easy to decide I was done with the fiance game when I finally did."

Cologne's eyes widened. "Why, I believe she is telling the truth."

Ukyo growled dangerously.

"Now, let me look at you child...hmmm...you look somewhat aneimic...fatigued" She hopped off her stick, "Your ankles and feet are swollen and..." Her eyes narrowed but she spoke after a long moment. "I will make something special for your health." She said meaningfully.

Ukyo's eyes widened 'the old hag knows!'

"Come sit by Shampoo, tell why you change mind."

"I already told you, it's none of your business. But I will tell you about how Kodachi knocked Ranma off a roof a couple months ago. It was hilarious..."


	4. Chapter 4

Now the fun really starts! Haha!

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 4

Ryoga looked around in complete shock, he had never encountered terrain like this before.

"Where the hell am I now!" He cried to the restless wind. Then continued to walk fast and steady as always. After trudging through miserably hot, cactus and rattlesnake infested desert for what seemed like hours, the sky suddenly turned dark. He glanced up in confusion, it was dark like night but angry black clouds greeted his eyes rather than stars. The clouds were much too close to the earth, and threatening. Wind began to wail and whip him about, to and fro.

He cast about searching for any kind of shelter and spotted a rocky outcropping half a mile or so ahead. He ran for it, pulling out his bamboo umbrella as he went. But watched in horror as rain sheeted down ahead, coming his way at unbelievable speed.

"Damn it!" He yelled holding his umbrella like a shield as he ran, there was no way however to stay dry in this deluge. And all too soon the little black piglet was scrambling to drag his backpack through the rising water for the sheltering rocks.

Thunder boomed without ceasing, and lightning struck all around over and over, electrifying the water on the ground that seemed to be moving as violently as the storm above, when the piglet finally managed to find a high and somewhat dry alcove to rest in.

Ryoga was almost glad to be a pig just then, because he wouldn't have fit in the small space as a man. He turned his gaze outward, amazed. He had seen many storms, but never one to compare to the violence and fury of this one. Then even as he watched a terrible sound that made his small pig ears ring painfully, rose up louder than the thunder, screeching and rumbling like a crashing freight train, and shaking the very earth. A huge blackness filled the whole of his vision coming closer, and louder. The wind picked up blowing the little piglet around, even inside the protection of the shelter. He unzipped the bag partly with his teeth and squished himself inside, determined not to blow away, at least not without supplies.

Then just as suddenly as the storm had started, it changed directions and blew elsewhere leaving only the rumbling and distant flashes to prove it had been.

Ryoga closed his eyes, and immediately fell asleep.

He woke to something scratching at him.

'Go away!' He groggily commanded, but it came out "Buka buka! snort."

His eyes shot open and he attacked the dog from the safety of his backpack with a vehemance that the creature obviously did not expect, for it growled then turned and trotted off.

He warily emerged from his backpack and surveyed the land. The sun was out and hot, the sky clear, and hundreds upon hundreds of cows were milling about below. It was quite a sight, and he looked around in awe for a moment until his eyes lighted on a group of men, sitting around a fire.

It was a long shot, and dangerous should they catch him, but he was desperate. He shot out from the rocks, a black blur slipping between cows. He was nearly stomped more times then he cared to count. Finally he was close enough to hear them, what were they saying? He couldn't understand at first, then he recognized a word here and there, though the accent was odd. English! He said a silent thankyou to his mother for forcing him to stick with his studies even though he couldn't find his way to school.

One man lifted a pot, and poured something black into a raised cup. A little wisp of steam curled into the air. He didn't wait, the black piglet ran and jumped sailing through the air before surprised cowboys began to shout and reach. He hit the cup squarely burning his face along the way. Then he was laying on the hard ground looking up at three dumbfounded faces.

"Did y'all just see that?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Dang we been out here too long."

"Mmmhmmm."

Ryoga sat up. "Thankyou...for the coffee." He said carefully, rubbing at his burned face.

The men burst out laughing. Then one tossed him a saddle blanket.

"How the hell did ya do that?!" One with a big mustache demanded, still laughing.

Ryoga shrugged with a small smile, not quite sure how to answer.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Texas boy, and far out. Aint nothin for a hundred miles at least."

His face fell. "Texas! How the hell did I get to Texas?! He yelled, punching a large rock in his anger. It crumbled to a pile of rubble.

"Damn." Said one of the cowboys.

"Where you from boy?" Asked the older one.

"Umm...Japan...I get lost sometimes."

They all burst out laughing, making Ryoga go red in the face. The older one slapped him on the back.

"Stick with us son, I can git ya to Dallas in a couple weeks."

"Dallas?" Ryoga asked.

"Help us bring in the cattle, and I can take you to the airport there."

He brightened, "Really? Thanks!"

"Just don't go being a pig again, Randy there has a real weakness for bacon."

He scowled as the cowboys erupted in boisterous laughter.

Akane looked around again. Something wasn't right, she couldn't quite place what...but something. She glanced at the pond, there was a ripple moving across the surface, but everything else was silent, too silent. She looked up sensing movement above her and noticed a figure in red out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, who are..." She trailed off as something silky landed on her head. The world went dark around her.

"Akane Tendo, you are wanted, so you shall come."

Shampoo looked up sharply.

"Restaurant close, come back tomorrow."

The figure said nothing whipping out a red silky cloth. Shampoo put her hands on her hips amused.

"I no buy, red not Shampoo color."

The other chuckled, "My cloak is perfect for everyone." She flung it at Shampoo, swiftly wrapping it around her head. The amazon kicked and lashed out before falling silent.

"You Shampoo are wanted, and so you shall come."

Ukyo looked in the mirror again, there was no hiding it anymore. She had tried to wait so she could tell him first, but the idiot still hadn't appeared. Where could he have gotten too this time? A few weeks, sure, but four months. 'That's it', she thought toying with a spatula, 'he's gonna pay when he gets back.'

Yet deep down she knew, she would be really happy to see him. She sighed putting on a big shapeless blue sweater. She frowned at the reflection, it looked ridiculous, maybe it was time to fess up.

She trotted down the stairs and outside, it was evening and the leaves were all red and yellow gently wavering on the branches, or floating silently to the ground. She knelt to pick up a vibrant yellow leaf when she sensed someone behind her. She stood slowly twiddling the leaf between her fingers and turned around. A strange woman stood there, dressed all in red, a frown on her face.

"Ukyo Kounji."

Ukyo smiled her most disarming smile, "Hello there, I don't believe we've met."

"No, we have not." the other stated, and without warning she spun like a ballerina removing a long flowing layer of red material and tossed it at Ukyo.

Ukyo's hands shot out to grab the silky blanket as it descended on her, but she could not seem to toss it aside. She felt like she was drowning, unable to get her head above the crimson waves. A deep feeling of sleepiness came over her.

"You are wanted, and so you shall come." A cold voice said as Ukyo drifted into unconciouseness.

"Do you think she's ok?" Spoke a distant voice that seemed somehow familiar.

"Shampoo find out." Said another, and suddenly there was a flash of pain on her cheek.

Ukyo sat up abruptly, "What the hell was that for you purple haired bimbo!" She reached for her spatulas, but of course did not have any.

Shampoo was smiling triumphantly, "It work yes? Stupid girl fine see."

Ukyo growled, then began to look around. It was dim, and there was a wet earthy smell. There were probably fifteen girls all together in the smallish low roofed space. There were no windows, and only a large barred doorway to enter or exit by.

Ukyo stood pushing up her sleeves to go try her luck with the single door, but a hand on her shoulder halted her.

"It's no use Ucchan, we've all tried it already."

Ukyo looked at the short haired girl and knew that she spoke truly.

"Where are we?" She finally asked in a raw voice.

"No one knows." Akane answered.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know, I only woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Weird red freak girl have sleep powder on stupid blanket." Shampoo grumbled.

"So what do we do now?" Ukyo asked.

The other two shrugged.

Just then a sound of metal clanging against stone floors reverberated through the room becoming louder and louder.

The crimson clad woman appeared beside a tall slender man dressed in an elegant black suit with a red sash. There was a group of armed guards behind them, how many was impossible to say because of the small doorway.

There was a rustling and angry murmurs in the small prison cell.

The strange man smiled and lifted his hands, "Now ladies, no complaints allowed here. Surely you are not unpleased with your accomidations?"

The murmurs turned to outright yelling, and a blonde woman ran for the barred doorway trying to grab them through iron rungs. A guard rapped her hands hard with something sharp, making her cry out in pain.

"Now then, quiet!" He demanded, "Or Luna here can put you all down again." He looked around with a sneer, "No more complaints then? Good. You are probably wondering why you are all here. The honest truth of it, is that I am a philanthropist of unequalled taste, and I always get what I want." He smiled at the outraged reactions of the caged females.

"Now now! You haven't heard the best part yet. You see, I am a cultured man, and what I enjoy most in life is to watch beautiful women fighting in glorious bloody battles." He paused dramatically as there was a collective murmur of surprise.

"Each of you have been selected for your brilliant form or strength in battle, that and your good looks. You should all be very proud to have been chosen. You will be fighting nightly for my hugely wealthy patrons, and myself until the time you are no longer useful."

"What then?" A young girl yelled.

"Then you will be properly dispatched of course." He said with an evil smile. "Fight well, and in time you will be rewarded, like Luna here. Be disobedient however and discover what real pain is. You!" He pointed suddenly at the blonde who had tried to attack him, "And you." He pointed at Shampoo, "Tonight the two of you fight, come forward."

Shampoo leaned against the wall with a smile. "Make me."

"Gladly." The man said and casually opened the door, striding between the angry fighters.

A weight fell upon all the girls so they could not move, some even fell to their knees. The closer he came the more oppressive the unseen force.

"How can one man's ki be so strong?" Akane grunted as she struggled to stand.

Ukyo balled her fists, eyes blazing with fury. "You'll pay for this." She gritted out when he was close enough to hear.

"Oh? And I suppose you will be the one to make me pay?" He laughed in her face.

"I hope so." She retorted, "but if I don't, I know someone who will!" She smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said cheerfully, turning around. "You are all in an impenetrable fortress, surrounded by hundreds of miles of untamed forests and no one will ever find you. And even if they could, none could stand up to me, or my soldiers." He easily grabbed Ukyo by the shoulder dragging her out of the room. "I changed my mind, you are fighting tonight."

Ukyo was dragged down a long corridor of rough stone, followed by the armed guards, and utterly helpless to fight back. She glanced at the blonde, the other looked back at her expression grim.

After several twists and turns they came to a luxurious high ceilinged room. The stone walls were covered in elaborate tapestries, plush seats and couches were stationed all around and upon these were richly dressed men smoking pipes and drinking wine.

There was a murmur as the two women were escorted to a raised ring. Guards were posted carefully at all four corners, and then in a ring around the room. Ukyo sighed, and saw her frustration mirrored in the other girls face.

"Our first fight of the new group gentleman!" The warden shouted to his audience who responded with polite applause. "Ladies?"

"Damn!" Ukyo cursed dropping into battle stance. The blonde mirrored her and nodded.

'If only I had my spatulas!' She thought as the blonde launched a high kick at her. She blocked it with her arm, and shoved back with all her weight, knocking the other on her behind. The blonde jumped back to her feet and began to lay on punches heavy and fast. Ukyo dodged and parried, surprised at the speed of the others attack even as the slick blood from the womans wounded hands made her extra difficult to catch. Finally Ukyo fell to her knees and swiped the girls feet out from beneath her, but the extra weight around her middle slowed her down, and the other girl had her pinned on her back before she could regain the lead.

The blonde looked questioningly at Ukyo. She nodded, she would let the girl win this time rather then risk hurting the baby.

There was dissatisfied jeering from the small audience.

"You will have to do better than that." Came the lazy voice of the foppish warden, and the two woman yelped in pain simultaneousely as they were both shocked by some kind of high voltage device on a long stick.

"Damn it! What the hell was that for?!" Ukyo yelled.

The other growled and showed the offending guard her finger.

They both grudgingly stood and prepared to fight again however. This time Ukyo began with a kick, and before the other could grab her she spun and hit the blonde from behind with an elbow knocking her to the ground. The blonde jumped quickly to all fours, and flipped back into standing before suddenly executing a perfect cartwheel and whacking Ukyo twice in the face with her feet knocking the brunette on her back.

The blonde jumped up in the air to deliver a heavy finishing blow to her prone opponent, Ukyo acted on pure instinct and rolled to her knees, arms around her stomach. There was a surprised grunt and a thud, as the other landed eyeing her curiousely. Ukyo looked up after a few seconds passed, "Please." She whispered, "Don't hit me there."

The others eyes widened for a moment, then to avoid another prod from the guards she kicked at Ukyo's head. The brunetted dodged and rolled clumsily back to her feet. She eyed a few loops holding the ropes from the ring together, and quickly gathered them up launching them at her openent. She purposely missed and hit a guard square in the face with one, smiling deviously. The blonde nodded with a smile, shaking out her bruised arms. Then the two girls moved into an all out wrestling match. "Thankyou." Ukyo managed to whisper as they attempted to put on a good show.

The patrons were murmuring in appreciation now.

The blonde nodded with a grim smile.

The two battered women allowed themselves to be directed back to the cell. They were unceremoniously tossed in, and two more were taken away. They sat on the floor panting as the scuffling of the guards feet faded into the distance. The blonde put out a hand and patted Ukyo on the back.

"I'm Chieko."

"Ukyo, and thanks again."

"Sure thing. Gotta protect that baby." She smiled kindly, "I shudder to think how you must fight normaly."

Ukyo laughed weakly.

The girls all gathered around as Chieko began to tell them exactly what had occured in the other room.

Akane sat down beside Ukyo listening intently. "So that's really it? Who ever heard of collecting fighters? Still, I suppose it could be worse."

Ukyo shook her head, wiping at some blood on her face. "They won't let you get away with anything less then beating each other to a pulp."

The blonde nodded grimly.

"Then we better find a way out of here." The short haired girl volunteered.

Ukyo shook her head. "There's only one way out of this cell and it's heavily guarded."

"It almost seems like we are in a mountain," Chieko volunteered, "The walls are too rough to have been constructed."

The women all went quiet.

"Damn it all! I'm not giving birth in a cave!" Ukyo yelled in anger without thinking.

"What?!" Shampoo and Akane yelled in unison.

Ukyo turned bright red, then sighed removing her torn shapeless sweater to reveal her growing belly.

"Aiyaa! You no call Shampoo hussy no more!" The amazon screeched laughing.

"Shut up Shampoo."

"Why didn't you tell us Ukyo?" Akane asked concerned.

"I wanted to tell him first." She grumbled, "but he went and got lost again..."

"Aiyaaa! Cross dresser make baby with pig boy!" The amazon fell to the floor laughing.

"SHUT UP SHAMPOO!" Ukyo yelled standing with fists raised.

"Really Ukyo?"

The brunette glanced at Akane, whose eyes were sparkling.

"That's so sweet! He's such a good guy, I'm so happy for you both!"

Ukyo sighed.

"Stupid tomboy right. Is good match, lost boy would crush you in battle." Shampoo nodded thoughtfully as she spoke.

"You amazons are weird." Ukyo said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ranma is searching for us," Akane giggled struck with a thought, "and if anyone can find us it will be Ryoga, he turns up in the craziest places."

The girls all laughed.

"He think this Tokyo and break mountain if in way!" Shampoo giggled.

"Are you kidding he'll probably erupt out of the ground yelling, 'where the hell am I now!'"

"Come on, no one's that bad!" Chieko commented.

All three girls laughed harder.

"No," Ukyo gasped, "He's worse, but I love the idiot." She clamped a hand over her mouth, wide eyed in horror.

Shampoo pointed and laughed harder.

Ukyo lifted a fist, but stopped suddenly as she felt a small kick. She smiled sheepishly lowering her hand and putting it on her belly, it was good to know all was still well.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 5

Akane sighed as she rubbed her ankle. "We have to find a way out of here."

Ukyo nodded with a grunt, standing slowly and stretching akwardly. " This is getting ridiculous." Her stomach was becoming extremely large. The red flowery shirt she had been forced to wear now barely covered it.

Shampoo laughed mirthlessly as she flexed her bruised fingers. "We need plan."

They both looked at Ukyo.

"What? I've got nothing left. Anyway, I can't afford to risk the punishment anymore." She said looking away shamefully.

"You look bad." Shampoo stated plainly.

"Thanks." Ukyo gritted out. She had two black eyes, and her cheeks were bruised. Her arms were covered in angry welts as well. They had all made a pact to spare her belly in battle, but they were still required to put on a good show, and Ukyo was no exception.

Akane picked at the huge tattered bow on her shoulder. "And why do we have to wear this garbage!"

"You no complain, look at Shampoo!" The amazon yelled pointing at the striped leotard with lacy skirt that she was clothed in.

The blonde woman, Chieko, walked over plopping down beside them. "I could care less about the stupid clothes, I just want to see my kids."

Akane put an arm out to pat their new friend on the back.

"So what we do?" Shampoo blurted out.

"I...I don't know." Ukyo admitted.

Akane and Chieko shook their heads sadly.

"If only had great grandmother collection now." The purple haired woman mused.

The sound of metal against stone echoed down the hall. The self titled philanthropist looked around the room.

"You are all starting to look pathetic." He mentioned, eyes stopping on Ukyo in particular.

"Whose fault is that you jerk!" Akane yelled, standing up.

"Hmm..I believe you just volunteered Akane Tendo."

She blanched then stepped forward, "me and my big mouth..."

"And, you." He pointed to a pretty red haired girl with less bruises then the rest, "but all of you are going to be visiting my beautician tonight."

There was an audible groan from all present. The so called beautician, was a nasty woman with horrendous taste and worse manners, but for some reason the patrons seemed to like her work.

Akane came back after a long time limping, and dressed in a short yellow polka dotted jumper. There was a huge pink bow in her hair, and the remains of way too much makeup.

"Not a word Shampoo." She warned as she sat down.

The amazon barely had a chance to laugh before she was dragged away.

Ranma walked down the lonely path searching for some sign. It had been a full three days since he had lost the trail, it started to rain.

"Just my luck." He muttered, standing up to walk once more. "Glad I brought a kettle."

The red haired girl shouldered the pack and trudged on watching the ground.

No wonder it was so hard to follow them, it was remote. It had been three days since Ranma had left the last village, the road was little more then a trail. A duck flew over head and landed on the ground by Ranma chans feet.

"Ha! You out looking too Mousse? Any luck?"

The duck quacked once shaking its head.

"Me either, but you're here too, so I guess we might be on the right track."

The bespectacled duck quacked again nodding in the affirmative.

"You should fly, look for anything unusual on the ground. I'll look down here, meet up in a few hours and we can warm some water."

The duck took off.

After another hour searching in the incessant drizzling rain, Mousse came back squawking loudly.

"What you found something?!"

"Quack, quack quack!"

"Alright! Show me!"

Ranma followed the duck about half a mile off the trail, there was a muddy patch with signs of a struggle. Ranma chan knelt down to look closely, duck alighting beside her. The patch was slightly overgrown, it had happened weeks ago.

"This is good! Lets go with it."

The duck quacked once more.

They found a few more torn up patches and then some ruts as though something had been dragged for a few miles.

They stopped under an overhanging rock finally to rest, and boiled a kettle of water.

"Thankyou." Mousse nodded to the pigtailed boy as they sat beside the fire warming themselves.

"I can't believe I haven't found them yet." Ranma spat angrily.

Mousse nodded reflectively. "Whoever has done this will pay dearly."

"Yes they will!" Ranma agreed as his blue eyes blazed in the firelight.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah...so...I couldn't come up with a fitting title for such a ridiculous character...so his name is the philanthropist...but it suits him right?!

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 6 the battle in the mountain begins!

Ranma wrapped his cloak more tightly around himself, blocking the freezing wind. Three months, how had they eluded him so long. There was a crunch beside him as the Chinese man landed lightly in the deep snow.

"Any luck?"

"None. Wherever they have hidden, they have done so exceedingly well."

"Hn. They have to be around here somewhere, I can sense it." The pigtailed boy said angrily.

"As can I." Mousse said solemnly tucking his hands in his sleeves.

The two walked down the steep slope meeting up with the others. Among all the men gathered the response was the same, nothing.

One of the men from Kobe pointed out a lone figure slowly walking up the mountainside. "Must be someone else looking for his sister or wife." He mentioned in passing.

Ranma scrunched his eyes, there was something familiar about that figure, was that an umbrella?

He jumped up, smiling for the first time in months. "Alright! Finally some luck!"

"Who is it?" Mousse asked curiousely.

"It's Ryoga!"

Mousse nodded pensively, "He does tend to appear in the proper place when needed, it is most odd considering his limitation...this could be good." He stood and followed Ranma.

"Hey! Ryoga!"

The lost boy looked up in surprise. "Ranma? Mousse? I must be in Nerima than...things have sure changed."

The other two face faulted.

"Look around man! Does this look like Nerima to you?!" Ranma yelled.

Ryoga looked carefully around, "No...but I've been wrong before."

Mousse shook his head, "Even I can see that we are in the remote reaches of mountainous country Hibiki."

"So I see...why?"

Ranma fidgeted, the unusually succesfull martial artist finding it hard to admit that he had utterly failed in this mission.

"The girls have been missing for three months." Mousse said without a hint of emotion.

"What! Which ones?!"

Mousse shrugged. "The girls."

Ranma groaned, "Stop being vague its not as cool as you think man, besides Ryoga's skulls to thick to get it."

Ryoga growled, "Tell me whats going on already!"

"Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo all went missing the same night man. And it turns out they weren't alone, there are eight guys at the top of the hill looking for their women too."

"We all came this far, and have been unable to progress any further." Mousse said stoicly.

"And I've been lost and unable to help all this time, curse my abominable sense of direction!" A black aura began to appear around him.

"No! Not now!" The other two shouted in unison knocking him over the head.

"We'll need that later Ryoga save it!" Ranma yelled.

Ryoga looked a little stunned, "You're right...sorry."

They came to the top of the hill where most the other men had gathered as the night was drawing near.

"Hey everyone, gather round!" Ranma called out.

The others all came close to listen.

"After all this time we might have a shot at finding our women."

"How?"

"What did you find?!"

Ranma grabbed Ryoga, pointing at him with a big grin.

"What, me?" The lost boy asked in utter confusion.

"Yeah man, you!"

"Huh?"

"Ryoga's always lost, but always shows up in the right place at the last possible minute. So I say lets all follow him wherever he leads!"

Ryoga stared at him dumbly, "that's a terrible idea."

"I concurr." Mousse replied.

The other men groaned.

"Well I got nothing else, so I'm gonna go with it." Ranma said confidently.

"Seriously?" Ryoga asked utterly confused.

"Just start walking man. I know! Try to find your way Tokyo."

The lost boy glared at him, "thats not funny."

The pigtailed boy laughed, "sure it is."

Finally he shrugged, "alright then." He looked around for a moment and then began to walk, toward a ravine.

"Man, you sure you want to go this way?" Ranma asked after a while as they scaled the sheer rock face.

"Are you gonna follow me or not?"

"Do you always travel like this?" Ranma asked a few minutes later as they all plowed through heavy underbrush and brambles.

"Shut up Ranma."

"What? I'm just askin."

A huge bear appeared out of nowhere and rose before them on its hind legs with a deafening roar. Ryoga reached up and grabbed it by the forelegs swinging it around once and tossing it away.

"Is this guy for real?" One man asked another.

Ryoga turned around, "What? It was just a bear."

They came to the solid rock face of a mountain.

"Now what?" The pig tailed boy asked.

"Bakusai tenketsu!" The eternally lost boy hit the rock with one finger and a portion of the exposed mountainside crumbled away revealing a tunnel.

"I often wondered just how you might travel, this has been most enlightening." Mousse said as he stepped through the rubble.

Ranma shook his head speechless for once.

"What? It was in the way." The lost boy said defensively before walking on.

The other men stood shocked at the entrance for a long moment. "Did you guys see that?" One fellow asked, and the others nodded, before scrambling after the trio.

They walked through darkness for a little ways, and then suddenly saw a dim light ahead. They traversed the dimly lit tunnel a while longer, until they came upon a group of four guards.

The guards were obviously stunned to find themselves facing a group of angry men, and lowered their sticks prodding and stunning everyone they could.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ranma shouted itching at his arm where he had been shocked, then swiftly grabbing the pole and breaking it over his knee. The guard went down with one punch, the others were easily dispatched only a moment later.

"That was easy." Someone muttered, then they continued on.

Another group of guards came rushing down the corridor, alerted somehow to the presence of intruders. These ones were better prepared, yet were still dispatched with relative ease.

"If this is the best they have, then we have an easy fight ahead." Mousse said with a tone of regret.

"And you let them keep Ukyo, Akane and Shampoo all this time! You should be ashamed!" Ryoga yelled grabbing Ranma by the collar.

"Well at least I was looking! You weren't even around!" He retorted.

Ryoga dropped his head, "you're right, I'm the worst of all."

Ranma whacked him over the head. "Snap out of it man!"

"Stop doing that!"

"Lets go boys, it would be a shame to waste time when we're so close." An older man with a shotgun broke in, "I'd like to see my daughter again."

Ranma and Ryoga abruptly stopped, bowing their heads in apology.

They all came around a corner and stopped abruptly in a lavish room filled with finely dressed men watching a fight. They looked on baffled for a moment.

"Well now, I don't believe you men have paid your dues. How did you get in here?" An elegant man in a red sash asked approaching.

The fight stopped, and the reclining patrons all turned to watch.

"He broke your mountain." Someone yelled pointing at Ryoga.

"Excuse me? Did you say broke my mountain?"

"Yes," Mousse said solemnly stepping forward, "but more importantly...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEAUTIFUL SHAMPOO!"

"I was wonderin when that would happen." Ranma muttered.

The man easily deflected the barrage of outlandish weaponry that came flying at him from the Mousse's sleeves.

"There, there. Your women have all been highly appreciated here, but I am sorry to tell you I will not give them back." He smiled evily.

"You give them back right now or you'll pay!" Ranma yelled brandishing a fist.

"Oh will I. Luna!" The man barked stepping back.

A woman all dressed in red appeared suddenly, a pile of towels and pitcher of water in her hands. The man raised a delicate eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing Luna?"

"The girl is giving birth, it was a reasonable request." She said in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!" Came a chorus of angry voices.

The man put his head in his hand, "Ughh...it's not what it seems. She came to us that way...it's of no matter however, Luna take care of them." He waved, then turned to adress his patrons.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Ranma yelled stepping forward.

The strange woman intercepted him, holding a silken blanket much like a torreador might.

"What, you gonna stop me with a scarf?" Ranma laughed.

"Don't be foolish Saotome," Mousse warned. "It's obviousely been dusted with something."

Luna looked up sharply in surprise, turning her attention to him. She raised her crimson cape in order to snap it at the group, but the long haired warrior raised one arm over his face, and sliced the fabric into a thousand pieces with a barrage of blades from his voluminous sleeve.

She growled and pulled two knives from her belt, charging him. She swiped at his face and chest, but he dodged her assault. She came back from behind with a massive spinning kick and knocked him hard on the back causing his glasses to clatter to the ground. He stood carefully, squinting.

"You.." He said pushing up his sleeves, "will not..." dropping two heavy maces on a chain, "keep me..." Swinging the deadly weapons over his head, "From Shampoo!" He swung them at the woman in red who barely dodged.

The heavy balls crushed the rock walls causing pebbles to fly all around. Mousse advanced mercilessly swinging them after the retreating figure, he finally connected crushing her arm. She yelped in pain dropping her weapons.

"You don't have to die, just tell me where she is." He said crushing her other arm.

The woman glared at him without a word. The man stepped in then glancing down at his minion. "That was most unacceptable Luna."

She withered under the criticism.

"It seems I will have to deal with you gentlemen myself."

"I'm ready." Said the older fellow cocking his shotgun. "You'll give me my daughter back one way or another."

"Oh will I?" He replied wickedly.

The old man merely lifted the barrel in reply.

The other laughed. Then before anyone could say a word, a terrible opressive weight fell on them all.

"What is this?!" Someone asked.

The shotgun clattered to the ground.

"You'll...still..pay!" Ranma gritted out.

Ryoga smiled ironically, slowly straightening as blackness began to appear around him, first barely visible, then growing steadily. He glanced at Ranma conveying a message. The other boy's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded painfully. Then the lost boy turned to the enemy.

"Nice trick, but I can do it too." He sighed sadly as the other man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Impossible!"

"I cannot allow you to get away with the pain you have caused..." A light began to flicker into life in his hand.

Ranma smiled grimly from where he knelt on the ground.

"What's happening?" Someone grunted.

The light grew until it was blinding.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled as a brilliant blast of pure energy hit the philanthropist dead on. The walls shook as yells and general sounds of scrambling and terror filled the room. The various wealthy gentlemen vanished quickly down the hall, wine glasses and cigars abandoned.

The opressive force vanished all at once followed by clattering of stones falling to the floor. Silence reigned, as the men all pulled themselves from the floor. Ranma stepped over to Ryoga who had fallen to the ground.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The lost boy replied weakly.

"That was a perfect one." He said in an impressed voice.

Ryoga chuckled wryly.

A clatter sounded from the opposite end of the room as the enemy detached himself from the crater in the wall painfully. All of his careful manner of nobility vanished as pure rage contorted his face. Blood dripped from various wounds on his face and body as he took one careful step after another.

" . Pay for that!" Spittle and blood flew from his mouth as he advanced towards them.

Ryoga stood up slowly swaying a little.

The pigtailed boy flashed a big smile, "My turn!"

Without warning Ranma launched himself at his opponent laying on a swift barrage of punches.

"Chestnuts roasting over an open fire fist!"

He landed a number before the fellow managed to get one in himself, but much like the eternally lost boy, he seemed to be a man of incredible strength and that single punch sent the spry martial artist sprawling across the large room.

Ranma wiped a little blood from his mouth with a grunt, then ran back to the fight. He knew his speed would be his greatest asset, and jumped over the philanthropist doubling back with multiple kicks to the others back. He dodged a number of swipes with ease, it was clear that the man had not been required to fight in a while. He saw his opening and attacked the villain head on kicking him repeatedly in the face, then jumped flipping over the others head and knocked him from behind with a series of his fastest punches and a final hard kick, felling him. Finally he leapt high in the air and came down connecting with the mans head at impact.

Ranma stood slowly, the man lay there unmoving but for the even breaths in and out.

"I've got this." The older fellow walked up. He yanked a tapestry from the wall, wrapping the villain up in it securely. Then he pulled up a chair, sat down, and levelled his shotgun at the mans head.

The girls who had been fighting whooped for joy and rushed over. One jumped into the arms of a dark haired fellow, the other waved urgently.

"This way!" She said, leading them all down a dim tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7

Time to wrap this sucker up. We finish this now!

I do not own Ranma 1/2

Chapter 7

They traversed the dark passage with building excitement, the girl leading them forward eagerly while explaining what had been happening in the past months.

"Wait," Ranma asked, "you mean to tell us that he picked out all the prettiest fighting girls around, and then made you all battle on a stage every night just so they could watch?!"

"Yep, thats about it." The girl replied.

"How absurd." Mousse mused.

"But how did he keep you all here?" Ryoga asked quietly, "surely someone would have come up with an escape plan."

The girl growled a little, "we all did try, but he had very unpleasant ways of forcing us to behave."

A cry pierced the air, driving them forward. They could hear a murmur of voices, marked occasionaly by groans and curses.

"Whats happening?! Is someone hurt?" Ranma asked.

"Oh she's hurting, but not wounded if thats what you mean." The girl mentioned flipping her hair and leading them to a barred door.

"Hey everyone!" She yelled suddenly, "We're free!"

There was a cheer, and a few girls ran to the door as Ryoga pulverised the wall.

Mousse shook his head, "you realize I had the key." The longhaired man said stoicly as he kicked aside the twisted remains of iron.

"Oh."

A number of girls remained where they were in a circle, though they cheered and had smiles on their faces. The crowd parted suddenly as Shampoo strode purposefully through, her eyes fell on the boys and she grinned.

"Shampoo! I came to save you!"

"Shut up stupid Mousse, Shampoo busy." She said it sharply, but a small smile on her face showed she was pleased. "You, pig boy, come now." She grabbed the red faced Ryoga by the shirt and dragged him through the circle.

"I have a name you know!"

Ranma tried to follow, but she turned on him.

"No Airen and others stay!"

"What? Why?!"

The circle of girls closed back around them.

"Sorry boys," one pretty red haired girl chuckled, "a girl needs her privacy sometimes."

"But why does he get to go?!" Ranma demanded.

A cry of pain accentuated by a colorful stream of profanity filled the room.

"Was that Ucchan?"

Mousse looked at Ranma and shrugged, tucking his hands in his sleeves and sitting down.

Ryoga allowed himself to be dragged through the waiting girls.

"Look who I find.' Shampoo crowed triumphantly.

Akane looked up from where she sat on the ground beside Ukyo. "Ryoga! You made it, and just in time!"

"Wh...what?!" He looked down to see Ukyo breathing raggedly, eyes closed and face contorted in pain.

He fell swiftly to his knees, about to ask what was wrong when understanding dawned on him.

Her eyes flew open and deliriousely settled on him. "You...Stupid...JACKASS! What took you so long!" She struggled to raise a fist.

"I'm so sorry Ukyo! I...I didn't know!" He grabbed her hand just as she tensed up again, breathing swiftly, and groaning in anguish.

Ukyo? Ukyo!"

She continued to moan breathing heavily, and did not answer.

"Is she ok?" He asked fearfully.

Akane smiled and patted him on the back, the blonde woman by Ukyo's feet laughed. "She'll be fine, it's not easy having a baby. I should know, I have three."

"I...am not...Fine!" Ukyo gritted out gasping. She turned her gaze back to Ryoga, "You! Where were you!"

Though her gaze was all fire she clung tightly his hand.

"Umm...Texas." He said face turning beet red.

Shampoo laughed outright, Akane covered her face to hide the fact that she was giggling too.

"You weren't kidding." Chieko mumbled from her place.

Ukyo started making a choking sound. Ryoga looked at her in worry, but realized that her strange grimace was in fact from laughter.

"Texas...AAHHH!" Her laughter turned again to cries of pain.

There was a commotion from outside the circle of women.

"Where are they, I need to see them too, you can't make me wait forever!" The voice of Ranma came out loud and clear.

Akane smiled, patting Ukyo on the shoulder. "I'll go handle him, you just focus on getting that baby out."

"rrrr!" Ukyo growled.

Akane quietly rose and walked away.

"Talk to me!" Ukyo demanded suddenly.

"Wh..what?" Ryoga stuttered confused.

"Just tell me something!" She tensed up breathing quickly, "anything!"

"Uh...I umm didn't get lost at an airport."

She looked at him sharply, "no..." she gasped, "way."

He shrugged guiltily, "ok, I asked someone who worked there...and they drove me to the right spot. But, I really didn't get lost there even once."

She laughed weakly before her breath caught. Her eyes widened and she cried out.

"Ukyo!" Chieko encouraged excitedly, "You're almost there, when the next contraction starts take a deep breath and push!"

Ukyo glared at Chieko's peppy voice as she tried to catch a breath. She looked like she very badly wanted to crush someone, but didn't have the chance instead taking a deep shaky breath in, that came out in a yell.

The poor lost boy held onto her with both hands, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Do it again Ukyo!" Chieko yelled smiling.

"When..this is over... "She warned taking a few shaky breaths, "I'm...gonna..aaa!"

"Come on Ukyo! One more time and you're there!"

She yelled in anguish one last time. There was silence for a few seconds and then a small wail pierced the quiet.

"Its a girl!" Chieko yelled, and a cheer went up all around.

Ukyo lay panting and dazed. She glanced up at Ryoga who still held her hand firmly, but gazed blankly ahead at the little writhing baby.

Shampoo knelt beside Chieko and the two swiftly cleaned up the tiny squealing creature. After a moment Shampoo stood and carried the babe over, deposting her in Ryoga's arms.

"You give name now."

He stared dumbfounded at the baby for a moment before tears began flowing down his face.

"What wrong with you?" Shampoo demanded frowning, and knocking on the lost boys head.

Ukyo frowned, "Shut up Shampoo!" She croaked out weakly.

"She's so beautiful." He said finally in awe, with a huge smile.

The baby stopped wailing, wriggling a little in her fathers arms.

Ukyo struggled, trying to sit up. He wrapped a strong arm around her lifting her up, and she leaned gratefully against her old friend. He carefully placed the baby in her trembling arms.

She stared at the baby for a long time, and when she looked up the smile on her face was truly beautiful. "Look Ryoga, she's perfect!"

"Yes she is." He watched quietly for a moment, "How about Kiyomi."

"Kiyomi, why?"

"Because she is an unexpected blessing."

Ukyo smiled nodding weakly. "Kiyomi, I like it."

Shampoo hopped up. "We leave now!"

The Amazon knelt to help Ukyo up, but Ryoga pushed her politely aside.

"I've got her."

The purple haired woman flashed a smile, then ran off yelling for Ranma in her most high pitched obnoxious voice.

"I could walk." Ukyo said as Ryoga carried her down the rough mountain path. Snow was falling thickly around them, and it was very cold in spite of the blanket he had wrapped around her.

"Do you really think I would allow that?"

She detached one arm from the sleeping baby to reach up and touch his face, "but you're tired."

He laughed, "what does that make you?" He walked quietly for a moment. "Its alright, I'm actually feeling really lucky right now."

"Lucky?"

"Yes," he said smiling shyly. "I feel like, for the first time in my life, I've somehow managed to do something right...and maybe I'm not quite... alone anymore."

Ukyo smiled, "never again sugar."

He smiled wider, "Ukyo, do you..."

"Hey Ryoga! Ucchan!" Ranma rushed over Akane close behind. "Man she's so cute! And you had her in a cave! That's so cool!" He said practically bouncing as he walked along beside them.

"Try telling me again in a few weeks." Ukyo growled, "cause it was so not cool giving birth IN A CAVE!"

"Sorry Ucchan!" Ranma jumped back hands in the air. " But, she's totally cool!" He pointed at the baby.

"Yeah...she is." Ukyo said smiling proudly.

"Hey I could carry them for you a while Ryoga, you look tired."

The lost boy growled turning away from Ranma, "I'm fine!"

Akane stepped closer to look at the baby. "Oh my, she really is beautiful, look at those eyelashes, and her pretty dark hair."

"Would you like to hold her?" Ukyo offered.

"Yes!" The short haired girl beamed carefully cradling the baby close. "Oh how sweet!" There was real joy in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you both!" Even as she said the cliche phrase, they all knew that she truly meant it.

"Airen! Shampoo thank you for saving her!" The purple haired woman practically flew out of nowhere attaching herself to the pigtailed boy.

"Gah! Shampoo get offa me!" He stumbled trying to detach the happy Amazon.

Akane's eyebrow twitched, even as she protectively turned away from the commotion.

"Shampoo! Where did you go? Oh there you are my love!" Mousse hugged Ryoga around the neck.

"Do I look like Shampoo to you?" He growled, "if my hands weren't full..."

Mousse detached adjusting his cracked glasses. "Hmmm...perhaps not, excuse me."

"Shampoo I've come to save you!" The Chinese man yelled as he found another victim.

Akane sighed, then smiled handing the baby back ever so carefully. "Excuse me."

Ukyo smiled knowingly as she tucked the babe carefully back between her and Ryoga.

"RANMA!" The short haired girls gentleness vanished as she picked up a large branch and hefted it over her head running off to join the fray.

"I suppose I'd better follow them," Ryoga sighed.

"We could follow them." Ukyo said pointing at the more orderly line of others walking purposefully down the trail.

He smiled and turned.

"Are you alright?" An older woman asked from the aisle.

Ryoga started, he had nearly fallen asleep.

"Uh...yes, thankyou m'am."

"Such a tiny baby, she looks brand new!" She paused, " You look like you've been through some trouble, is there anything I can do for you?" There was only kindness in her expression.

He smiled. "Thankyou, but...we'll be alright."

She smiled. "How old?"

"Umm...a few hours."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh you poor things! Now don't you move." She bustled off.

The train sped along down the track and he watched the trees flow by outside. Ukyo stirred grimacing in pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Not really. But I will be." She smiled weakly. "She was worth it." She said as her eyes fell on the baby in Ryoga's arm, wrapped in his jacket and sleeping soundly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner Ukyo." He said sadly as his eyes clouded over.

"It's alright sugar, you still saved me. And you showed up when I needed you most just like you always do."

He hugged her tightly.

"Don't squeeze the baby that hard, okay." She gasped.

"Oh! Sorry Ukyo!" He relaxed his arm, then looked worriedly at the baby, and sighed in relief when he saw that she was fine.

She smiled, "its good to feel loved. I kind of missed those bone crushing hugs."

He laughed. "Ukyo..."

"Oh good she's awake!" The older woman was back. "Hello honey, how are you?"

Ukyo glanced up startled, "Oh, um, I'm alright." She answered politely.

"Hmmm, really?"

Ukyo blinked in surprise, "well, considering the circumstances... I'm doing great!"

The old woman chuckled good naturedly, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't mean to pry. Here." She handed them a few bottles of water and some food. "You must be hungry after your ordeal."

"wh..you...thankyou very much." Ukyo managed to say.

"You're very kind m'am."

"Oh it's nothing, can I help you with anything else honey?" She asked Ukyo kindly.

"Um...actually," She blushed a little, "I could use some help getting to the restroom."

"Of course! How silly of me not to offer."

"Would you like me to carry you?" Ryoga offered worriedly.

"I'll be fine sugar." She smiled taking the older womans arm, and slowly walking down the aisle.

"Such a gentlemen, you picked well honey."

Ukyo giggled.

"I have eight children and twenty four grandchildren," the woman laughed as she slowly walked with Ukyo.

"Really?!"

She nodded smiling, "so I know just what you are feeling right now."

"I gave birth in a cave." She whispered.

"I had one on a bus!"

They both laughed.

"Thankyou." Ukyo finally said, "there aren't many people out there as kind as you."

"Oh honey," the other said sweetly, "sure there are you just have to keep your eyes open."

Ryoga waited anxiously, the baby stirred and began to make little noises. He looked down at the sweet little thing squirming around. She threw an arm out of the confines of the jacket opening and closing her fingers. Then she opened her eyes, and mouth and began to wail.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" He tried to tuck her arm back in, with no luck. He moved her carefully to an upright position. She wailed louder.

"It's ok baby!" He tried to move her again carefully, and accidentally knocked over a bottle of water.

"Oh, no! Whats going on?" Ukyo said as they neared her seat, a small crowd had gathered around.

"What is happening?!" The older woman asked.

An attendant turned around, "there's a little baby alone in this seat."

"What?!" Ukyo yelled trying to push her way forward.

"Oh miss please stop, we need to find the parents."

"She is the mother." The kind lady said.

"Oh my goodness! Why would you leave your baby alone?"

"I didn't!" She shouted back.

The crowd parted to reveal an adorable scene. The little baby was contentedly laying on the seat, opening and closing her eyes while weakly grabbing at the little black piglet next to her. The piglet was viciousely biting and snorting at anyone whose hands came too close to the little girl.

Ukyo chuckled, "of course."

"But where did your nice young man go?" The old lady asked baffled.

An attendant tried to grab the baby, and the pig turned into a biting kicking squealing whirlwind. The woman yelped backing away.

"He's right there," she said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so kind, could I bother you to bring me some hot water." Ukyo asked the kind lady as she sat down.

"Well yes...of course, are you alright here by yourself sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, thankyou."

The black piglet instantly calmed, sitting protectively next to the baby like a watchdog, head swiveling back and forth.

"You did good sugar." She said reaching for the baby.

The tiny girl began to wail.

"There, there, you're alright." Ukyo cooed, but the baby yelled louder.

The little black piglets ears went back, and he hopped onto Ukyo's lap nudging at the baby with his head. The tiny girls hand brushed him, and she abruptly stopped crying.

Ukyo laughed, "look at that, your curse finally came in handy."

The piglet had tears in its sparkling eyes as it looked adoringly at the baby and snorted in agreement.

"Here sweety, the hot water." The womans voice startled Ukyo out of her happy trance.

"Thankyou!" Ukyo replied, then looked down, "What do you think sugar?"

"Buka."

He hopped back to his seat, and she dumped the hot water on his head.

"Hot!"

"Oh my goodness!" The older woman cried.

"Isn't he great!" Ukyo smiled giggling.

The other woman laughed, "how on earth did you do that young man?"

He smiled sheepishly adjusting his shirt. "I don't do it by choice m'am...but if you're ever in China, I recommend you never visit Jusenkyo."

"I will remember that. Now, can I do anything else for you two?"

"Oh no, you've been so helpful! Thankyou very much!" Ukyo replied beaming.

"Yes thankyou, you are very kind."

"It was my pleasure, and congratulations she's beautiful!" The good woman said before quietly walking away.

"She was so nice." Ukyo said.

The baby began to cry again.

"It's alright, I've got her this time." She smiled confidently.

The streets were silent as they ambled slowly through town, Ukyo leaning heavily against Ryoga.

"Are you sure I can't carry you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, turn here." Ukyo instructed sleepily. "Left here...no left!"

He stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He closed his eyes.

"You ok Ryoga?"

"I need to say something...and if I wait, I won't be able to."

"Well then speak sugar."

He nodded standing still, "Ukyo, I've been lost all my life...b..but I've finally found what I'm looking for. It took me a...l.. long time, and a lot of wrong turns along the way...but it was all worth it...because I finally found...y...you." His face had turned a brilliant red, and his eyes were sparkling when he finally opened them and looked into her wide blue ones. "What I'm trying to say...is l..I love you Ukyo!"

She took a sudden, sharp breath. "Really?" She whispered.

He nodded, appearing dangerously close to tears.

"You won't change your mind?" She asked quietly.

"No! Of course not!"

"What if I ran away?"

He blanched, "Then I'd chase you to the ends of the earth and crush anything in my way!"

She smiled beautifully and brushed away a tear, "Good, because I love you too, you stupid jackass! And I'll hunt you down and find you if you ever don't come back to me!"

He smiled hugely crushing her momentarily in a hug, before his face fell again.

"But how will I take care of you, I can't even find my way around a house."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way."

He began to walk again.

"Maybe I'll give up the restaurant and go back to a cart." She mused.

He stopped abruptly, "You would do that? For me?"

She smiled and answered without hesitation, "Of course I would, it might even be fun. What's wrong sugar?"

He had stopped again, and there were tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "I'm just...so...happy!"

She laughed weakly leaning in closer.

"Hey you guys!"

They both jumped.

"how did they find us already?" Ukyo wondered out loud.

"We were really worried!" Akane said sweetly catching up.

"Yeah! We thought you were lost!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Well as you can see..." Ryoga began carefully.

"You gotta come to our place!"

"Actually..." Ukyo began.

"You've been gone for months Ucchan, there's probly no water or power." Ranma interupted.

Ukyo's face dropped, "you're right."

"And I'll take you to Dr. Tofu in the morning." Akane smiled sweetly.

Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other in defeat then shrugged.

"Alright Ranma, lead the way." The eternally lost boy finally said.

"Aiyaa! Shampoo find you airen, you no can hide!" The amazon appeared out of nowhere.

"Come back Shampoo! Where did you go?!"

Mousse appeared just as Shampoo managed to attach herself to the twitching Ranma.

"Saotome you'll pay for stealing my beautiful Shampoo!"

"Guess all that time working together doesn't count for nuthin." The pigtailed boy grumbled as all three fell in a puddle.

Kuno wandered around the corner at that moment. "Why if it isn't the beautiful pigtailed girl, and Akane Tendo! The fates are with me tonight!" He flew towards the melee.

Akane stepped aside allowing him to capture Ranma chan in an embrace. As the cat and duck fought on the sidelines. The short haired girl smirked, then turned back to her friends.

"This way."

The three walked on.

"Hey you just gonna leave me here?!" The red haired girl screamed.

"Yep."

"Yes."

"Mmhmm."

"So what was Texas like?" Akane asked.

"Hot."

Footsteps echoed down the pavement.

"Hey I can't believe you left me like that!"

"What, I thought you wanted to be there." Akane replied tartly.

"And after I just saved you!" The pigtailed girl yelled.

"Oh did you? I thought Ryoga saved us."

"Well!... Maybe he did! But you would still be stuck there if I hadn't found him! Maybe I should have left you there!"

"Maybe you should have!"

Ryoga and Ukyo walked slowly behind the bickering pair.

"Guess everything is as it should be again." Ukyo smiled.

Ryoga pulled her closer, "Yes, it is."

The baby whimpered.

"I think we might need P-chan again soon."

He laughed.

END


End file.
